Possessio
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl. Slash, Remus/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

The title translates to "Possession" in Latin. IDK, I like Latin. Wish I took it, instead of Spanish.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash (of course…)

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: If you know about Remus' "furry little secret", you'll be fine

Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN! But I don't.

Possessio

"Hussy at two o' clock," James whispered to his friend. Sirius peeked over the book he was supposedly reading.

"Don't these girls ever give up?" He growled angrily. Already they had scared away about a dozen females, all who had been in pursuit of a Mister Remus J. Lupin.

"I don't know, mate, but you'd better hurry up. She's moving in fast."

The girl, who had bright red hair pulled into a ponytail, was indeed advancing on the poor, unsuspecting Moony at a rapid pace. She even managed to get to Remus before Sirius did, causing a string of curse words to fly silently out of the latter's mouth. Sirius hid behind a bookshelf and watched the pair.

The reason for all this sneaking was actually quite simple. Sirius Black did NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl. With anyone, for that matter, save Sirius.

Yes, Sirius was in love with his (second) best friend. No one knew this except his (first) best friend, James Potter. With James's help Sirius felt sure he was going to win Moony's heart, even though James was still trying to gain Lily's affections.

The hussy's voice interrupted Sirius's thoughts. "Oh, hi Remus! I was wondering if you could help with this Potions homework we were assigned."

Sirius groaned inwardly as he recognized the girl. It was Violetta Nosse, crowned the Most Flirtatious Ravenclaw Girl in second year. By Sirius, that is. So far she was unaware of this title, but unfortunately, so was Remus.

Remus opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders. He turned to find Sirius draped over him.

"Hello, Violetta. Lovely to see you! What are you doing here? Studying? Anyways, I'm glad I caught you, Remmie. I am in desperate need of help on the History assignment. Mind helping? Of course you don't! Come along, then. Bye, Violetta!"

Remus had only enough time to wave and smile apologetically at the girl before he was swept back to the table James was sitting at.

"That was rather rude, Sirius," Moony complained. "She needed help, too. You could have waited a little longer to ask me for help. Besides, James is good at Magic History, too!"

Sirius withdrew his arm from Remus's arm, but only to pat his cheek gently. "Moony, Moony, Moony," he sighed dramatically. "You just don't get it, do you? That was _Violetta Nosse_. Most Flirtatious Ravenclaw Girl ever? I just saved you!"

Remus crinkled his nose. "So you didn't need help?"

"I wasn't even planning on doing the homework, but since you volunteered so kindly, I do need help."

The werewolf sighed and shrugged off Sirius's hand, which had settled back on his shoulder. "Fine. Let me go get my books."

Sirius smiled faintly as Remus got up to fetch his things, before turning and winking at James. His friend snickered.

"Padfoot, I could feel you're wrath from across the room! What was that girl saying, anyway? Are you sure she was flirting?"

"Whose side are you on?"

James raised his arms defensively. "Hey, hey! I don't like the idea of our little Moony with some girl any more than you do. He's way too good for any of them; you two totally deserve each other."

"Gee, I think I'm crying from the sentimentalism of those words. When did you become such a sissy?"

"Shut up, Lily just walked by. I was trying to act sweet." He paused when he saw Sirius glaring at him. "I _meant_ it of course. You two complete each other. He's the brains and you're the brawn. And I," he continued, striking a pose, "am the beauty."

"In you're dreams. Oh, quiet, he's coming."

They both smiled at Remus, who was slowly walking towards them.

"I got my things, but I'm dreadfully hungry. Mind if we move to the Great Hall for some dinner?"

Sirius and James got up simultaneously, linking arms with Remus.

"Not at all, Moony, not at all."

To Be Continued…

Heh. Hussy is such an awesome word.

Yes, I am going to continue, so don't freak out!

Next chappie will most likely revolve around Remus' feelings on Sirius, and it will progress from there. How will James play into this? You'll see, my pretties, you'll see.

R & R! Yes? No? Maybe So?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 for y'all. Author's note at end.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: I repeat- "furry little secret"

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, it would be VERY different

Possessio

Remus did not like to be touched. By anyone, for any reason. However, he did not seem to mind it when Sirius brushed up against him, or James patted him on the back every once in a while. Even so, being dragged down the hall when he could walk perfectly fine was not the physical contact Remus wanted.

Okay, so maybe his friends were a little overprotecting of him, just because he was a werewolf. Honestly, though, it didn't mean he was crippled for life.

_You enjoy it though_, some voice said in the back of his mind. Remus sighed, knowing exactly what the voice was.

It had appeared twice before, once when Remus found out he was attracted to guys, and the second time when he found he was attracted to his best friend.

No, not James! Anyone could see he was completely obsessed with Lily. Remus was not so stupid as to fall in love with him. He _was_, however, stupid enough to fall in love with Sirius.

The trio entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Peter Pettigrew, a small, rotund boy with sandy blonde hair, was already seated and eating. Remus took the seat next to him, across from Sirius.

Anyways, Remus knew he should be a little concerned that he had a voice speaking to him. It _was_ a little disconcerting, knowing you could possibly be mental. By now, however, he knew how to shut the voice up, and he almost never heard from it.

Remus grabbed a roll and began to butter it, looking up at Sirius as he did so. He was startled to find a pair of dark eyes looking back at him. Both boys hurried to return their gaze to their plates.

"Hello, Remus!"

Remus looked to his side and found a Gryffindor girl looking at him expectantly. What was her name again?"

"Oh, hello Lizzie. It is Lizzie, right?"

The girl nodded, seemingly ecstatic that Remus remembered her name. Remus groaned inwardly as she took the open seat next to him. Why were all these girls interested in him?

He let out the breath he had been holding in when two other girls came and sat next to Lizzie, and returned to eating, glancing up at Sirius. The dark haired boy was carrying on about Quiditch or something, with James and Peter listening intently.

"Remus, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Remus turned to look at Lizzie, but not before he saw Sirius stiffen and whip around as well. Wondering what had bothered him so much, he asked Lizzie to go on.

"Well, would you like to join me at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Remus dropped the butter knife he had been holding. It fell to the plate with a clatter, and Remus winced at the sound.

_Oh, bugger. How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

_You could always tell her you love Sirius_, the voice suggested.

Remus frowned, looking up at Sirius. The boy was holding on to his fork with what looked like a death grip. Remus panicked. What was he mad at? Remus for not answering Lizzie, or Lizzie for asking Remus out?

Remus looked at James for assistance, before turning to Lizzie and squeaking out, "Yes?"

Lizzie didn't even seem to mind that the answer was in question form. She grinned at Remus, before getting up to leave with her friends.

Remus was mentally kicking himself. He could not believe he actually said yes! Slowly, he brought himself to look at the spot where Sirius was sitting, only to find no one there.

Remus spun to Peter quickly. "Where did they go?"

Peter shrugged. "Sirius said he needed to go to the loo, and James followed him."

Remus felt his insides twist. What if Sirius really was mad at him? But why would he be? What if he-?

He stopped the train of thought before it could go anywhere Remus couldn't return from.

_False hope is bad_, he told himself. _Sirius does not love me, nor will he ever_.

Remus gathered his books, said good night to Peter, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly feeling very tired, he curled onto the couch and fell asleep.

To Be Continued

A/N: There are many things I do and do not like about this chapter. I like the voice, because personally, I think all geniuses should have one. And Remus is a genius in my book. I do not like Peter, for many reasons, but also because he and James hardly have any lines yet! James will, however, play a big part that I can't tell you yet!

I do like Lizzie, even though she forced Remus away from Sirius. Also, I like the silverware. I wish they could talk. Here's what they would probably say:

Remus's knife: _Ooooh, butter! I love butter! Hey, look over at that girl! I wonder what she is saying? Woah, I think I'm falling. Ow! Ouch! _

Sirius's fork: _Gah! This guy's choking me! Why doesn't he just kiss that guy over there and resolve all this sexual tension! It's killing me! Literally!_

Gosh, I am so retarded. I apologize for that.

Next chappie: Sirius!

R&R and I give you a talking spoon

~Arkadian Toad


	3. Chapter 3

Much thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here are some replies for ya:

RamenProductions: Thanks for reviewing twice! Sirius is my favorite in this, too! *pats Sirius on head*

Rome J Wolf: Thank you, I was worried it would sound too cheesy.

xrosiex: _Hussies_ rule. Jealous Sirius _rocks_. Thanks for making me smile today!

moonyfoot13: Glad to hear it!

Rhy-wen: LOL! That was exactly what I was thinking of! That whale rocks my socks!

Gracias everyone! Enjoy some carefully constructed angst! (its fluffy angst, don't worry)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: If you've followed the story so far, you don't have to worry

Disclaimer: Don't ask me to repeat it. Fine, I don't own.

Possessio

Sirius sighed and leaned his head against James's shoulder, glaring at a group of giggling first-years. How could he have been so stupid as to run away like that? It was only a girl… who had asked Remus out. _His_ Remus.

James patted his friend lightly on the back as Sirius sniffled.

"It's all my fault," he heard Sirius whisper. "I couldn't control myself. I- I think I scared him."

"Siri, you scared me. The way you were choking that fork and glaring…" James shuddered. "Anyway, Moony just got nervous, is all. He gets flustered when he gets put in the spotlight. Remember that time-"

James stopped mid-step and Sirius almost fell over. "What is it?" He growled harshly as James dragged him behind one of the columns in the hall.

"Shh, it's Evans," James replied, staring across the hall. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm having a crisis, and all you can think about is Lily?"

"Hey! I'm a teenage guy, what do you expect? It's not like you don't think about Moony every second of the day." James sighed as he took in his friend's blush. "Nevermind, let's just get back to the dorms."

They walked hurriedly past Lily, who was too busy talking to her friends to notice them. Sirius rushed up to the Fat Lady, said the password ("blackberry"), and took a step inside.

He began to walk up the stairs to the dorms when he heard James snicker. He blew at his bangs and turned around, narrowing his eyes to look at his friend.

"Hurry up, I'm tired and grumpy. Why aren't you looking at me? Why are you pointing over-_ oh_," James laughed again when he saw his companion flush a brilliant red.

Moony lay on the couch, fast asleep. He hadn't changed out of the clothes he had been wearing at dinner, but his tie was loosened and his shirt was untucked. He lay with one hand to his cheek and the other draped lazily over his stomach, which was exposed slightly because the shirt had been clenched in his fist. Obviously, Remus had been worrying about something. His troubled expression showed through even in his sleep.

James was actually tearing up from trying to hold in his laughter. He had already watched Sirius change a wide array of colors he had no idea were possible, before he had sputtered out a series of unintelligible gulps and rushed upstairs. James was still laughing when Peter walked in.

"Hullo, James. What's so funny?"

James spluttered out "Moony… Padfoot," before hurrying to shut his mouth as another fit of chuckles attacked him.

Peter took one look at the sleeping figure on the couch and frowned. "You ever worry about him?"

James stopped laughing and looked up at his chubby friend. "What?"

"Well, look at him. I mean, he's so worried about his lycanthropy all the time, and now he's got to worry about liking Sirius-"

The blonde boy clapped his hands over his mouth quickly, but James had already heard.

"Remus likes Sirius?" He asked breathlessly.

Peter shook his head furiously, but James knew he was lying.

"Are you sure?"

Peter sighed and nodded his head slowly. "He made me promise not to tell, though, so you have to keep it secret,"

James grinned up at Peter, feeling extremely giddy. "This is wonderful!"

Peter frowned. "I don't think it is. Poor Moony's been fretting about it for months, and is convinced Sirius would never like him."

"Oh, but Peter! Sirius _does_ like Remus!"

The other boy didn't know where this conversation was going, but had a nasty feeling he would be involved.

"Peter Pettigrew," James started, holding out his hand to the boy. "Will you have the honor of becoming my matchmaking assistant?"

Peter reluctantly took hold of the spectacled boy's hand, shaking it firmly. "Sure."

To Be Continued

A/N: Holy blackberries, Batman! It's some James/Lily!

Yes, my sister suggested the password "blackberries". I had no part in it. Honestly.

See? Fluffy angst. It is possible!

Does anyone think Moony's description was good? That was seriously hard to write.

I told you all James was going to play a part in this! Peter, too!

How come Remus confided in Peter, you ask? It's just because Remus talks in his sleep. Otherwise, he would've gone to James. Or no one at all…

Anyways, I'll have more up soon!

~Arkadian Toad


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: Remus is a werewolf. Now there are no spoilers!

Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does. And she abuses her power over the Potterverse! Or is that me?

Possessio

Remus woke the next morning with a stiff neck and a headache. Remembering the events of last night, he groaned. Today was Friday, meaning his _date_ was tomorrow. He shuddered and looked around the room, spying Peter in a chair.

"Peter?" The boy looked up from tying the laces on his trainers.

"Oh, you're awake! James made me wait here to tell you that the third floor hall is flooded again, so you'll have to go a different way to the Great Hall."

Remus blinked his eyes, still adjusting to the bright morning light. "Thanks."

After getting dressed and gathering a few books, Remus slowly made his way to the Great Hall. Rubbing his neck and grimacing, he forgot to watch were he was going. The next second he was on the ground and his books were scattered on the floor. He looked up at the person he had walked into.

"Severus?"

The boy in question looked up from were he was on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Remus. Watch where you're going, next time."

"Sorry, Severus! I was just going to the Great Hall and-"

The dark haired boy stood up, brushing himself off. "I don't care. By the way, I heard you got yourself a date to Hogsmeade. Is your boyfriend jealous?"

Remus sputtered, not knowing what to say. "B-Boyfriend?"

"You know, Sirius. Please, Remus. You're obsessing over him every second you get. Did you think others wouldn't notice?"

Remus was still speechless. Was it that obvious? Or was Snape just pulling his leg?

"I-I don't obsess over him!"

"Whatever, Remus. Have fun with you're date. Tell James if he tries to pull anything funny at Hogsmeade I won't hesitate to hex him."

"W-what?" Remus gulped out, but the boy had already walked off at a brisk pace. Remus stooped to pick up his books.

"Remmie!"

The werewolf jumped and dropped his books again, only to see Sirius sprinting down the hall towards him.

"I saw you talking to Snivellus!" Said Sirius, almost out of breath. "Did that jerk try anything? Threaten you? Hurt you? Tell me everything he said!"

Remus blushed as Sirius wrapped his arms around him, whispering loudly into his ear. Finally Remus pulled away from Sirius's rant.

"Nothing happened, he just heard about my- my date."

Remus watched as his friends face fell. "Oh. I was hoping I could have a reason to punch his brains in."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I would too. If he hurt you, that is."

Remus blushed again, though thankfully this time Sirius wasn't watching him. "Well, I wouldn't let you hurt Severus, even if he did hurt me. I would probably deserve to get hurt, anyways."

Sirius looked in shock at the werewolf. Remus frowned. "What?"

"How could you say that? Moony, I don't think I could live with myself if I ever let you get hurt." Sirius added after a second thought, "James and Peter, too!"

Remus felt his heartbeat quicken and sighed. He hesitantly looped his arm through Sirius's waiting one. "Thanks, Padfoot."

At that moment, both boys' stomachs growled dangerously. Sirius laughed. "Let's get some food, and quickly."

They ran the rest of the way toward the Great Hall, panting heavily as they sat down at their table. James raised an eyebrow as he took in their unkempt hair and flushed cheeks, but did not comment.

Instead, he started to carry on about Remus's upcoming date. As he watched the brunette's frown deepen carefully, he finally added, "Remus, aren't you excited about your date?"

The boy sighed and poked his fork around the food on his plate. After debating silently with the voice in his head for a while, he finally shook his head.

"I didn't even want to say yes."

Suddenly, Sirius started to cough loudly. It took a couple thumps on the back from James to calm him down. Sirius met the curious gazes with a smile. "Choked on my eggs," he added apologetically.

James turned back to Remus. "So, you don't want to go on this date?"

Remus shook his head again, a little more enthusiastically.

"Then," said James, assuming the malicious grin he got whenever he was planning something. "It's time to get detention."

To Be Continued

Because you guys like it so much, I tried to fill this chapter with Jealous!Sirius. I think I pretty much failed.

A lot of Remus/Sirius fanfictions all have Remus being depressing and wanting to kill himself. I'm afraid I just did the same thing!

Sorry if Snape was totally OOC. I thought it was amusing that he was being "nice". I was originally going to have Sirius punch him, so Snape fans, rejoice!

I leave it to your imagination to figure out what James thought they had been doing, what with their disheveled appearance. (wink, wink)

I am now accepting any suggestions, comments, or requests! Just reply with what you want to see in the upcoming chappies!

I am not going to accept anything like:

_Space Aliens should come down from Mars and turn Remus and Sirius into Chihuahuas and then feed them to a giant rubber chicken_

OR:

_Underground gnome spies should attack the surface world and make the Marauders dress up in ballerina dresses and go trick-or-treating_

Because those would be stupid. Entertaining, but stupid.

More coming soon!

~Arkadian Toad


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I got a surprising amount of reviews telling me to hurry up and update, as well as a few requests for more talking inanimate objects. I don't know where to start… how about with some more James/Lily?

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: Please read on if you know what the word "lycanthropy" means

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Lizzie.

Possessio

Sirius hurried down the hall, away from McGonagall's office. He swallowed the urge to giggle as he thought of how the ingenious prank would play out.

He found the rest of the Marauders huddled at the end of the hallway, pretending they were looking at Chocolate Frog cards. James jumped up when he saw Sirius coming towards them, and the other boys soon followed suit.

"Did you do it?" James asked breathlessly, his cheeks flushed. He always grew just as excited as Sirius when he had thought of something brilliantly evil. Peter wore a simple, goofy grin, and Remus, well, he never was fond of their pranks.

"This will never work," the werewolf replied when Sirius had nodded. His lips were pressed together in a taught line. Sirius stared at the delightful shade they made and wondered what exactly they would taste like.

"Of course it will work," Peter frowned. "James thought it up, so it has got to work!"

Sirius laughed nervously, snapping back into reality. He noticed James watching him curiously and scowled at his friend, who visibly paled. He wondered if James had gotten angry with him, but noticed that James wasn't looking _at_ Sirius, but behind him.

"Ohmigosh, its Lily!" He squeaked. Sirius glanced behind him and saw the Gryffindor girl walking haughtily down the hall.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just act like your normal, egotistical self."

James nodded slowly. "Right, egotistical. I can do that."

James leaned against the wall, supporting himself with one arm and sticking his free hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Evans," he grinned as the girl stopped and looked cautiously at him. "How would you like to bear my Jamsie Jr's?"

Lily pulled a disgusted face and walked hurriedly off. James sighed.

"Good advice, Moony." Sirius exclaimed, patting James on the back lightly.

Remus really did look sorry. "I was joking, Prongs. I didn't know you would actually take it seriously!"

"S'okay, Moony. I was just nervous."

"I know if I was a girl, I'd be all over you with that line," Remus added, smirking.

James laughed. "Oh, Moony," he said in a falsetto voice, "I didn't know you felt that way. Will you marry me and bear my children?"

Remus feigned a swoon. "Yes, Prongs, yes! How do you feel about a summer wedding?"

Peter frowned. "I want to marry James!"

This kind of banter scared a few first years that were walking by, but the Marauders were used to this kind of joking. James smirked.

"You're right, Peter. I like you much better than a smarty-pants werewolf."

Sirius watched as Remus let his face fall and he wiped away an imaginary tear. "Don't worry, Moony! I'll always love you."

Remus laughed and smiled dryly. "You won't leave me like Prongsie did, will you?"

Sirius assumed a shocked look. "Never! You'll always be the only sexy werewolf for me!"

Sirius thought he saw something glint in Remus's eyes, but he was sure he imagined it. He watched as his friend opened his mouth to reply when something down the hallway crashed and a shriek echoed in Sirius's ears.

"Showtime," he heard James whisper, and couldn't help but grin. It was time to get Moony in trouble.

To Be Continued

A/N: I'm still accepting requests! Also, I'll see what I can do about the talking objects.

Update Schedule: Once everyday, maybe more, maybe less. I'm not entirely sure how much more this has to go, so we'll see!

~Arkadian Toad


	6. Chapter 6

Heh heh… Sorry for the false update! Thanks for pointing that out!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: None if you've read the other chappies!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but… nothing.

Possessio

"That went well," Remus sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His fellow Marauders looked just as depressed.

"I don't know what went wrong!" James wailed. Peter nodded slowly, his face solemn for once.

"Snivellus was dripping wet, for goodness sakes!" Sirius exclaimed, tightening the grip he had on Remus's shoulder. "Why didn't McGonagall give us detention?"

Remus leaned a little closer to Sirius as he watched James give the password to the Fat Lady. "I think it was because Severus ran away before she could see him."

"Well, next time, we should knock him out."

Peter sniffled a little. "There isn't going to be a 'next time'," he complained, looking sorrowfully at Remus as the he sat down on a red couch. "It's almost dinner, and there's no way we can set up a prank big enough to get _Moony_ in trouble! He's a perfect student!"

"Actually, that's right," James added, refusing to flinch as Sirius glared at him. "McGonagall wouldn't have believed Remus set that up even if Severus said so himself. She would have let him off and given us detention instead."

Remus groaned. It was true that all the professors had a soft spot for him. He felt Sirius tighten his hold again.

"Now I'll have to go on that awful date."

The Marauders stared silently at the dying fire, thinking of some sort of solution. Suddenly, James let out a laugh.

"I've got it! Oh, it's brilliant!"

The others smiled, and leaned in anxiously.

"No, no. It's too good for that! You'll have to wait and see it tomorrow!"

Remus gaped at his friend. "You can't be serious!"

James shrugged. "I'm not. I'm James, and that's Sirius." He shrank back into the couch from the intensity of both boys' glares.

"That's not funny James," Sirius said calmly. "Now please tell us what you have in mind."

"You'll just have to trust me on this one. I'll save Moony from his date tomorrow, and you'll thank me. But it needs to be a surprise for it to work properly."

Remus drummed his fingers nervously on the side of the couch. "Fine. As long as you get me away from that girl, then you can do whatever you want."

Sirius shrugged his acceptance of the plan. James grinned happily.

"Moony, Padfoot, why don't you go downstairs and get some dinner? We'll meet you down there, but I need to talk to Peter. Alone."

Sirius sighed dramatically and heaved himself off the couch, dragging Remus behind him. Once the portrait hole had closed again, Peter piped up.

"Is this going to get them together, too?"

James flashed a blinding smile at his friend. "Very clever, Wormtail. Yes, it is going to help. But first, we're going to need some help," James snickered as the portrait hole opened again and a girl stepped through, her arms loaded with books. "And I know just the girl for the job. Oh, Lily!"

The girl jumped at her name and the books spilled onto the red and yellow rug. James and Peter hurried to pick them up.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing, Lily, and please, call me James."

"I will not, Potter, and since you don't need anything I would like my books back."

Peter, always the nervous one, held out his armload to Lily. Before she could snatch them back, however, James had pushed Peter's arms aside.

"Now that you mention it, _Evans_, I do need something. See, I have these friends…"

Lily listened to James with growing curiosity. She had always watched the interactions between Sirius and Remus and had concluded that maybe they were more than 'just friends'.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, still maintaining her cautious exterior. James's grin made her uneasy.

"I hear you're friends with Sniv- I mean, Severus."

"Yes, I know him. Why?"

"Well, Lily. You are about to experience first-hand just how brilliant I can be."

To Be Continued

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I give you all a talking utensil of your choice!

Request box is STILL open! If I don't put one of your requests in this story, I'll always try to put it in another!

Oh, yes! I put the dreaded "You're not Sirius" joke in! I couldn't help it… Sorry!

I know these seem short, but I'll have another up tomorrow! Be patient, my readers!

~Arkadian Toad


	7. Chapter 7

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: Did you know Harry Potter has werewolves? If so, you'll be fine.

Disclaimer: Checks… Nope, don't own!

Possessio

Sirius ignored the stares and whispers as he and Remus walked to the Great Hall, arm in arm. It was not uncommon for them to be together; in fact, they were never apart. All of the upper years knew this, but many of the first years were still learning who exactly the Marauders were. This led to many hushed conversations about the boys, particularly two of them.

Sirius knew that the Marauders were an enigma in and among themselves. He liked that idea, and liked to keep it that way. Letting students guess his relationship with Remus was like a game. Of course, Sirius knew that his idea of an ideal relationship with Moony and Remus's idea were very different, but Sirius was always one for hope.

It was a little harder to hope, of course, when an annoying girl got in your way. But Sirius was going to fix that problem.

"Why don't you want to go on that date, Moony?"

He felt Remus stiffen. "I'm just not interested in her. Girls, for that matter."

"Oh," Sirius said, trying to keep his voice down. His heart started to beat erratically in his chest.

_Thump…thump…thump_

Who said there was no such thing as hope?

He turned to look at Remus and found him staring at the ground, his cheeks pale.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"Y-You're not mad, are you?"

Sirius let out a loud guffaw. "Mad? Why would I be mad? Moony, I wouldn't care if you liked girls, guys, or shoes! Though, I've got to admit, the last one would be odd."

"B-But it's just-"

He tightened his grip on Remus for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sirius was always worried one day Moony would slip away. The boy was just too perfect.

"What if I said I was into guys, too, Remmie?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Well, I do like guys. One in particular, actually, so you'd better believe it."

"Who is it?" Sirius's heartbeat quickened again when Remus looked up at him with those brilliant grey eyes.

"Guess."

"No way! That's not fair!"

"Well, you tell me who you like. Obviously you like someone, if you know exactly what sex you're attracted to."

"Okay, okay. I'll guess. Er… Frank Longbottom?"

Sirius laughed. "Too skinny. Plus, doesn't he like that other girl?"

"You're right. Hmm… James?"

"That's sick. Go on."

"S- Severus?" Asked Remus, holding back a snicker as Sirius's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Absolutely not, Moony! Excuse me while I go barf." Sirius made gagging noises, clutching at his throat, when he suddenly heard someone calling Remus's name. It was the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. Remus rushed over, but was back within a second.

"What did she want?" Sirius asked calmly. Remus's joking manner was aside now, and his face looked tired.

"She was reminding me that the full moon is in a couple days. I was wondering why I felt a little tired, but I thought I was just worried about the problem with Lizzie. I can't believe I actually forgot."

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. He had noticed his friend was a little more… moony lately.

Remus nodded briskly. "I just need to eat. I'll be fine; it's still not for two days."

Sirius flashed his friend a smile, and soon Remus was smiling too. It was hard not to smile back at Sirius Black.

The two of them entered the Great Hall, arm in arm once again.

To Be Continued

A/N: This is what Remus and Sirius were doing while James was… _plotting_.

I've been reading a lot of fanfics with Frank Longbottom thrown in, so I had to add him. I forget whether or not that's his real name or not, but bear with me if its not!

Also, forgive me if Remus's eyes are not grey. I have no idea what color they are, but I thought grey seemed to suit him.

Yep, Hogwarts is a gossip pool, little Siri, it's hard for you and Remus not to be noticed. Just wait 'til you get together for real!

So, yep. That's the 'confession'. Well, the minor one. Um… maybe this will be finished by Saturday. That's my B-Day!

Request box is still open! Review!

~Arkadian Toad


	8. Chapter 8

Today I came home from school and had a _wonderful_ birthday surprise waiting for me. That's sarcasm, btw. I think the conversation went like this:

Me: I'm home from school and have to write, go away.

Mom: But, you have to go to the doctor's office and get a shot.

Me: … What? (in a slightly angry tone)

Mom: You need to get a shot. Go get ready.

Yep, that's how it went. Now my arm is buzzing and I think it's about to fall off. Oh, well. I'll try and write this anyways.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: Werewolves… yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Possessio

Remus Lupin was not feeling well. His stomach twisted as he looked down at his food with disgust. What if Sirius was lying to him? Or worse, what if he was telling the truth? That was just too tempting for Remus, so he decided to go with the first scenario.

So, Sirius Black was lying. Yes, that was good enough; Sirius always lied. Why would this case be any different?

"Are you okay, Moony?" Remus nodded in reply as he made room for James.

"Just fine, thanks."

Remus frowned as his friends stared disbelievingly at him. "Really," he added.

The other boys turned their attention back to the food that was on their plates. Remus tried to do the same, but found it hard. His stomach threatened to empty every last bit of food he had eaten in the past twenty-four hours, which was not a lot, Remus had to admit.

James had finished his first helping and was about to dig in when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to find Remus burying his face into it.

"Moony? Remus, are you sure you're alright?"

The response was muffled. James put his hand to Remus's forehead, but withdrew it quickly.

"Cor, Siri, he's burning up! We need to get him to Pomfrey, and quickly!"

Sirius was already out of his seat with one of Remus's arm slung around his neck.

"What are you waiting for, Prongs? Get up!"

James was up quickly, too, and soon the three were headed towards the infirmary.

"Siri?" Remus whispered in a soft voice.

"Shh, Remus. I'm here." Sirius noted his friend's hard gaze. "Oh, yeah. James too."

"Put me down." Again, it came in a whisper, but Remus's commanding voice was still there. Sirius sighed and wrapped an arm around Remus's waist.

"Absolutely not. We're taking you to the nurse. You're sick."

"Am not."

"Are too." James added helpfully. Sirius glared at him.

"Hush, Moony. Don't complain. It'll only be for a while, then we can get you back to dinner and you'll be all fixed up for your date tomorrow.

Sirius's heart quickened when Remus nuzzled into his chest and groaned. _Stupid hearts_, he thought quietly, convinced Remus could hear it pounding through, _why do we need them again?_

By the time they reached the infirmary, Remus was half-asleep. The two boys set him down on a cot as Madame Pomfrey hurried towards them.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear." She chanted quietly while she cast a quick spell over Remus. The werewolf's eyes slowly fluttered closed, and his breathing grew heavier.

"Have you been having any wild parties, boys?" The nurse asked Sirius and James. They looked at her incredulously.

"No, ma'am. Not us." It was actually true.

"Well, Mr. Lupin here has suffered from severe sleep deprivation. Any guesses why?"

James froze. He always knew Remus worried too much, but had it really gone this far? His plan would have to work tomorrow, for everyone's sake.

"Stress, maybe?" Sirius offered, shrugging. His eyes held a worried glint as they scanned the sleeping boy's figure.

Madame Pomfrey gave a sharp nod and turned back to Remus. "You can take him back to the dorm, if you want. I'm sure he'll stay asleep."

The boys nodded and lifted Remus carefully.

"We'll take turns carrying him," James suggested. Sirius sighed as James lifted Remus off the bed.

"Oh," Sirius heard James exclaim. He smirked.

"What is it, Jamsie? Remus too heavy for you?"

"No, he's too… light. It's like he doesn't weigh a thing."

Sirius's smirk was wiped off his face. "Let me hold him!"

"No way! I've got Remus now; you'll have to wait your turn!"

"That's not fair!"

Both boys screwed their mouths shut as Remus whimpered something into James's robes. Sirius blushed and cursed loudly.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Remus wants his Sirius."

"Shut up James, this isn't funny. Liking him is really taking a toll on me. It totally stinks."

James nodded. "I know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes as Sirius looked at him, aghast. "I wasn't talking about liking Remus, you git. I was talking about Evans."

"Oh."

They walked the rest of the way to the dorm in silence. Peter was already up there by the time they arrived; dinner had been over for a while.

All three of them went to bed after explaining to Peter why Remus was out cold. Thoughts circled gently in their heads as they snuggled into their Gryffindor sheets.

Remus Lupin thought of how nice it was to finally get some sleep (Subconsciously, of course).

Peter Pettigrew thought of ways he could get away with stealing a few sugar quills from Honeyduke's for that nice Hufflepuff girl.

Sirius Black though of Remus. Oh, and himself, of course. Remus and himself.

James Potter thought, or more like prayed, that his plan would go well tomorrow. There were many more things at stake, now.

To Be Continued

A/N: I think that was pretty good, if I don't say so myself. Maybe I should get a shot more often. Or not.

Yep, there goes my arm.

Request box is still open! It will close Friday! Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Story will most likely finish on Saturday, which is my birthday!

~Arkadian Toad


	9. Chapter 9

Aww… Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I wish I could reply back, but that might take up a lot of room! Please enjoy my thanks and a Sirius or Remus cookie!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: If you have read any book past PoA, you should be fine.

Disclaimer: I own Lizzie! See? Right there!

Possessio

Remus blinked his eyes open slowly, only to find himself staring straight into Sirius's cold grey ones. He sat up quickly, not remembering anything.

"What happened, Sirius? Where am I? What time is it?"

"Shh, Remus. It's almost dawn. You sounded like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."

Remus looked at his bed shyly. "I was having a nightmare, thanks."

Sirius straightened up from his kneeling position on the floor and moved up onto the bed. He ran his hand absentmindedly through Remus's hair, something he usually did.

"Was it about… you know."

Remus shook his head sadly. "It was terrible. Really awful. I- I _killed_ you, Sirius. I couldn't stop. And then James, and Peter, even Lily was there! I'm sorry, Sirius. You probably don't want to hear this…"

Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Of course I do, Moony. Obviously this upset you. I'll always be there to listen, you know that."

"Thanks, Padfoot. You can go back to bed, now."

Sirius jumped from his place at the foot of the bed to a spot next to Remus. The whole bed shook. "No way! What if you have another nightmare?"

"I won't. They usually go away after I've had one."

"Well, still. You must be nervous about our date tomorrow."

Remus blushed, before he realized Sirius was talking about Lizzie. He had forgotten Sirius was going to be watching them the whole time, just in case James's plan didn't work.

"Not really."

"Oh."

The two boys were silent for a while, and it was not until Sirius heard soft breathing did he realize Remus had fallen asleep. Blushing, he carefully wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Sirius stayed like that for a while, until he could feel sleep tugging at his own eyelids. Sighing softly and burying his nose into Remus's soft bush of hair, he too fell asleep.

This was how James Potter found them when he came to wake them up. James almost didn't want to disturb the peaceful sight, but he knew he had to.

"Sirius, Remus, wake up!" He sang loudly, pushing the two apart from each other. The boys both turned quite red and began to stutter.

"We're going to breakfast," James announced happily, ignoring the two. "Get ready."

Sirius rushed to the bathroom first, much to the other Marauders' dismay. Sirius was more of a narcissist than James.

"Remus, are you feeling up to this?" James asked softly, touching Remus's forehead. Remus nodded and James looked doubtful.

"You're just not acting like your typical, bookish self."

Remus smiled wistfully at James. "You want me to act bookish? Okay, fine. James, did you know that the lily is the flower of death?"

James made a face. Hopefully, Remus would be less- _Remus-y_ once he was with Sirius. But then again, some things never did change.

To Be Continued

A/N: Okay, tomorrow is the FINAL CHAPTER!

Sorry for the late update, guys.

Oh, yes, thank you for pointing out that Remus's eyes are actually brown. I should be able to change that soon!

Yes, James's plan WILL unfold tomorrow.

Also, to those of you who asked, I will be turning 15 tomorrow! Yay!

See you then!

~Arkadian Toad


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again, guys, for all the reviews and birthday wishes. Yes, this is the last _real_ chapter. Why do I say real? Because, I'm debating on whether to throw in a few bonus chapters or not! That's right, I'll put all the requests into bonus chapters!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, also James/Lily

Warning: Slash

Plot: Sirius does NOT like the idea of Remus with a girl.

Spoilers: None if you've been following the story

Disclaimer: That would be an awesome birthday present, the rights to HP! But all I got was bed sheets…

Possessio

"Hiya, Remus!"

Remus looked up from the bowl of oatmeal he was eating. "Oh, Lizzie."

"Are you excited for our date?"

James watched in amusement as Sirius's face twisted with rage. His knuckles turned white as he clutched his fork again, with the same intensity as before.

"Oh, er… of course I am!"

Lizzie smiled graciously at Remus, as well as the other Marauders, before she turned and walked of with her two friends. Both Remus and Sirius visibly relaxed.

"It's a shame we can't just kill her."

"Sirius!" Remus gasped. "That's a terrible thing to say, even if she is the most annoying thing on Earth."

James nodded solemnly. "Killing is wrong, Sirius."

Suddenly, all four boys burst out laughing. That was the most serious James had been all week.

"Come on, Moony. Let's get you ready."

It was well after lunchtime as Remus finally met up with Lizzie. They strolled the streets of Hogsmeade arm in arm, much to Sirius's chagrin. That was what he and Remus always did!

Sirius was thankful he hadn't eaten anything for lunch; otherwise he would have tossed up everything at the sight of some girl draped over his Remus. After about two hours of constant touching, Remus was also growing nauseous. It was much different when you were the one who needed constant support, and Remus wasn't sure how much more of this his arms could take. Lizzie was literally throwing herself over him, and she was no light breeze.

The day passed quickly, however, much to both boys' relief. James still hadn't made his presence known, and Sirius began to doubt whether he had even had a plan. At least, he had until he suddenly saw James and Lily walking towards him, holding hands. Sirius almost dropped dead at the sight.

"James! What are you doing with Lily? You're supposed to be helping Remus!"

Lily giggled into her free hand softly. "Sirius, calm down. It's cute to see you jealous and all, but there's no need. We have it all under control."

"Cute?" James repeated, squeezing Lily's hand gently. She frowned at him.

"Jealous?" Sirius spluttered. "I'm not jealous. Just… concerned."

"Of course, of course. Now, just focus on Remus."

Sirius felt his face grow hot, but forced himself to shake it off and look at Remus. He noticed that a third figure had now joined the couple.

"S- Snivellus?" Sirius gaped in shock. "What's he doing there?"

"Charming Lizzie," James replied smoothly, staring at his and Lily's entwined hands. "We cast a spell to make him… um, appealing to her."

Sirius snorted quietly, but had to admit it was working. Already, Lizzie had let go of Remus, who was celebrating his freedom by whistling softly to himself.

Remus was, indeed, happy. He was free of the deadweight that had been attached to him for the past hours, and was quietly alternating between humming and whistling a small ditty.

He had composed it for the other Marauder's in his third year on the enchanted piano in the common room. They had been thrilled to receive it at the time, but Remus doubted any of them still remembered it. He stopped whistling and began to hum again.

Suddenly, he heard more whistling. Surprised, Remus spun around to find Sirius had fallen in step with him and was whistling the same tune Remus had before.

"Wotcher, Moony."

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Lizzie could see."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I suppose she could, but she seems to be a little busy."

Remus turned to find Lizzie had linked arms with Severus and was dragging him into Zonko's. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Guess this means I'm free for the rest of the day."

"And how would you like to spend that time, Mr. Moony?"

Remus looked cautiously into Sirius's soft, grey eyes. He took a deep breath to slow his heart. "I think I'd like to spend it with the person I really love."

Remus closed his eyes, not wanting to see Sirius's reaction. Instead, he heard Sirius ask, "And who would that be?"

Remus opened his eyes again, only to roll them. "Sirius, you really are a dolt sometimes. It's you."

Sirius grinned slowly. His eyes sparkled, and Remus held his breath. "You mean it, Moony? You really like me?"

"Yes, Padfoot. I really like you."

Remus gasped as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "I really like you too, Remus."

Suddenly, both boys pressed their lips together. Neither could remember who had made the first move, but Sirius liked to brag that he did, and Remus let him.

The kiss did not deepen; they simply stayed like that until someone ran out of breath. They stared at each other for a while longer, both breathing heavily with their eyes dancing.

Suddenly, Sirius thought of something. "Remus?"

The boy in question nuzzled his face into Sirius's jacket. "Yes?"

"Will you always be mine?"

Remus looked up at Sirius, before bringing their lips together once more.

"Yes. Yes, I think I will. That is, if you are mine back."

Sirius laughed and touched his forehead to Remus's. "Of course. I'll always be yours back."

James and Lily had been watching the two from across the way, still hand in hand.

"We should really be looking for a way to pay Severus back," Lily said after a while.

James shook his head vigorously. "I already promised him I wouldn't bother him for two months."

Lily smiled. "Are you going to be able to keep that promise?"

James shrugged and started to walk off in the direction they had come from. "I never said anything about the other Marauders."

The End

A/N: Like I said, look for bonus chapters to come soon.

In case you were wondering, lilies are the flower of death. Well, they symbolize it. If you've ever watched this one Drake and Josh episode, you would know what I'm talking about.

SO, thank you again for reading, and I hope to add more soon!

~Arkadian Toad


	11. Bonus 1

I'm baaaaack!

Heh heh, sorry this is so late. I've really been trying to hurry up with this and such, but I've had to catch up on schoolwork.

Anyhoo… anyone who requested talking objects might be pleased with this!

Hope you all will enjoy the first bonus chapter of Possessio!

Disclaimer: I think we all know what I'm gonna say. Me no ownie.

For other information, see previous chapters.

Possessio: Bonus 1!

"So," James started, poking at his sausage with a fork. He had been stabbing at the thing all the way through breakfast, and hadn't taken a single bite out of it.

Remus and Sirius looked up apprehensively, knowing what was coming next. James had been throwing "subtle" hints at them for the past week, trying to guess how far in their relationship they had gotten. Which really was not far at all, as Sirius and Remus had continually reassured him.

"So," James continued again, "am I going to be expecting any Moony or Padfoot Juniors any time soon?"

Sirius, who had chosen that time to take a cautious sip out of his goblet, spit out the liquid so that it flew across the table, nearly hitting Peter. Remus's face turned so red it began to resemble a tomato.

"Is that a yes?" James smirked, stabbing again at the meat.

Sirius gaped at James, while Remus spluttered incoherently. James was sure they would have sat that way if Lily hadn't come over to sit with them, apparently having heard the conversation.

"Men don't get pregnant, James," she scolded playfully. James feigned shock.

"Moony's a boy?"

Sirius's mouth snapped shut, and he glowered at James. "Oi, enough innuendo, James. Me and Remmie don't go around asking about yours and Lily's p-private lives."

"Remus and I, Sirius. Remus and I." Moony corrected, still looking a little pink in the face.

Peter giggled behind his hand, earning a glare from Remus.

"Just because I care about grammar…" he started, but Sirius cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I know Moony, I know," James said, waving his hand around and almost hitting Lily in the face. "'I' before 'E' except after 'C' and all that jazz."

Remus nodded, probably still dazed from the kiss. James almost laughed at the hilarious look on his face. Almost, except it was probably the same one he always wore after a kiss from Lily.

"Anyway," James continued. "We'd better hurry up. We've got McGonagall's class first and I can't be late again." James took one last jab at the sausage before shoving it into his mouth.

The others nodded and got up quietly, Sirius taking hold of Remus's hand as they started for the door.

The Marauders (and Lily) made it through three whole classes without making any mischief. The entire student body of Hogwarts, and many of the teachers, found this surprising. They eventually decided that maybe the Marauders finding love was a good thing for everyone, especially themselves.

Needless to say, Peter was feeling left out. Sure, he had gotten that pretty Hufflepuff girl to go out with him, and she _was_ taking up a lot of his time, but that didn't mean he still couldn't play pranks.

So, Peter watched silently as James wrote sappy (and badly written) love notes to Lily, and observed how Remus leaned into Sirius when he was helping him with homework. Their conversation at breakfast came back to him, and a plan began to form in his mind.

This was going to be fun…

Bonus will be continued!

A/N: Oh ho ho, I am sooo evil.

Please forgive me dear little readers! I was going to finish it up in one, but I like the way it ended there!

Also, if you use your imagination its kinda like the sausage has a personality! I know that is really disturbing and all, but I hope you find it funny!

Just a side note… there won't be any real, er… smuttiness in the bonuses! Sorry! As much as I lurve it, I can't write it to save my life!

Keep reviewing!

~Arkadian Toad


	12. Bonus 2

Hey… Yikes… Sorry.

So, I apologize for the wait. Honestly, I thought I would have this up by Saturday!

Oh, dear…

Anyways, this is based on evil-sami-poo's request, and anyone else who wanted a broom closet scene.

Thanks for all your great reviews guys! I really don't deserve you!

Disclaimer: Gosh… don't own. Never will. Farewell, Harry Potter! Go be with your actual owner!

For other info, see previous chappies!

Possessio: Bonus 2!

Remus inhaled deeply as he strolled down the hallway to his second class. It was a nice January day, but he was still tired from a few nights ago. Remus hated to admit it, but ever since he and Sirius had gotten together the transformations had been going… smoother.

Remus knew next to nothing about werewolves. He had never wanted to look at books and see what he was, to be reminded of that when he only wanted information. Books had always been his friends, but that was just torture. Therefore, Remus did not know about the mating habits of werewolves.

He also did not know which scared him more; if Sirius was his mate, or if he wasn't. Remus knew what he wanted, but how would Sirius react? The Black was a noncommittal fellow, and Remus did not want to put any pressure on him.

Remus's ear twitched slightly, but he ignored it. _Stop being so irrational_, he scolded himself.

Looking around, Remus noted that the hallway was empty. He was going to be late for class! Remus started at a slow jog, when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, but no one could hear him.

---------------

"Has anyone seen Moony?" Sirius sighed as he flopped down on the bench. The Marauders (minus one, plus Lily) were currently enjoying dinner in the Great Hall.

"Nope," sang James as he stuffed a rather large jelly sandwich in his mouth. Lily curled her lip a little in disgust as she watched, before shaking her head 'no'.

"I think he was heading to the library," muttered Peter. Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, Wormtail!"

Sirius ran off towards the library, humming Remus's song quietly (1). It had been about a month since the two had gotten together, and Sirius was feeling extra-confident today. He had snuck out last night to go to the library and read up on werewolves, and was very surprised with the results.

Sirius knew in his heart he was Remus's mate. He couldn't explain how, but he _knew_ it. All he had to do now was tell Moony.

Suddenly, Sirius felt something on his shoulder. Expecting it to be some weird fangirl, he turned around.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

---------------

"R- Remus?"

"Padfoot?"

The boys embraced quickly, whispering surprised exclamations into the other's neck.

"How did you get here?" Remus finally asked. Sirius only shrugged as an answer.

"How long have you been here?" Sirius tried, but Remus also shrugged.

"Since second period, I guess."

"Oh."

Sirius surveyed the surroundings. They were obviously trapped in a broom closet. A single, dusty light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating their faces. Sirius sighed deeply.

"Merlin, I can't believe Peter would do this to us."

"I hope he doesn't expect us to do anything."

They both blushed crimson, and Sirius let out an embarrassed cough.

"Ooohh." Sirius exclaimed, realizing that he had told Peter about his trip to the library last night. That rat must want him to tell Remus, too!

"I think I know what this is about," Sirius explained after getting a questioning look from Remus.

"Really?"

"Yeah… er." Sirius gulped. Could he really tell Moony this? What if… what if they weren't mates? It could get really awkward.

"N- Never mind. I think I must be wrong."

Remus gasped suddenly. "Peter needs to let us out, soon."

"Why? Do you need to use the loo, or something?"

Remus shook his head. "It's almost past curfew."

"You're worried about Filch? Pfft… he's nothing."

"Sirius, you're missing the point. If anyone other than Peter finds us in here, well, it'll look suspicious, won't it?"

"Ah. I see." Sure, Hogwarts knew that he and Moony were dating but… that would be really embarrassing, even for Sirius.

Remus let out another gulp. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked warily at Remus. "Yes, love?"

"Isn't tonight James's d- da-"

"Date," Sirius finished, paling. This could not end well.

Bonus will be continued!

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Hope this makes up for my severe lack of self-discipline. And what is that? Suggestive content? Nay, it cannot be!

(1) Remember the song Remus composed for the Marauders in, um, chappie 10 I think? Yep, that's the one! Oh, and no, I did NOT steal this idea from Twilight, people!

Uh, oh! No one can save you now, dearies! Once James gets caught up with his Lily-flower, there's no stopping!

Don't worry, they'll end up safe.

I'm not sure if werewolves mate in the Harry Potter world, but I love the idea. It's like a MUCH cooler thing than 'imprinting', and sooo not creepy. Honestly, Quil, a three year old?

Sorry for so many Twilight- bashings. I loves it, but Harry Potter is my favs.

Reviews make my world go 'round!

~Arkadian Toad


	13. Bonus 3

Gah! Between midterms and projects, I hardly have enough time to breathe! But, I'm using my breathing time to write this for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot!

For other info, see previous chapters!

Possessio: Bonus 3!

"We all live in a yellow submarine…"

"Sirius."

"…A yellow submarine…"

"Stop it."

"… A yellow submarine. No, Moony. I'm bored."

"Merlin, Sirius, I regret ever introducing you to the Beatles."

"Aww, I thought you loved my singing. Besides, you won't let me use my mouth for _other things_."

Sirius smirked and leaned over to lick the werewolf's cheek. Remus quickly slid away before Sirius could reach him, however.

"Stop being… gross."

Sirius sighed and leaned back, but his attitude brightened when Remus slid back to lean against him.

"S- Sirius? You're not mad are you?"

Sirius sat up and took a hold of Remus's forearms. "No! I couldn't ever be mad at you, Remus!"

"What if I ate James or Pete?"

"Not even then. Actually, I would probably thank you if you ate Peter. I can't believe he locked us in here!"

"What do you suppose he's waiting for?"

Sirius blew angrily at his bangs. "I think I have to tell you something."

"Yes, you've already said that. What is it?" Remus leaned against Sirius once more. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Not this, it's… different."

"Does it involve me?"

Sirius shrugged and buried his nose into Remus's hair. "Yes."

"Then I have a right to know, eh?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah. I- I think I might be your mate."

It was surprising how fast Remus could move. Before Sirius could even process what was happening, Remus was across the way from him, his back against the wall.

"Sirius… how did you find out?"

"I read it in a book."

Sirius knew something was wrong when no sarcastic comment came back to him. Instead, he watched Remus sink to the ground.

"I didn't mean to drag you into this, Sirius. It was an accident, I swear! I don't know how this mating thing works, but… I think I always knew it would be you. Please, Sirius, say no. You don't have to do this."

Sirius had already walked across the closet and wrapped his arms around Remus. "Yes, I do. Who else is going to take care of you, Moony? Because it's not going to be James, and if Peter goes around locking people in closets for fun, I don't think I want him taking care of you. So I'm the obvious choice."

"But, Sirius, you can't possibly choose me. There are so many other people in the world, and you choose a scarred, bookish werewolf. Why?"

"Oh, Remus," Sirius buried his face into Remus's neck, "Why not you? You're so perfect, and I'm the only one who can make you see it. Besides, I'm your mate. And you are mine."

Suddenly, the closet door flew open, and there stood a very surprised looking James.

"Guys! You'll never guess what happened to me! I was walking down the hall and got pulled into a closet! And guess who was there? Lily! It was amazing!"

Remus laughed lightly. "And… he's gone. Off to James world."

"Come on, Moony. We'd better go take James back to the dorm, so I can kill him there for interrupting us. And then, you're mine."

He placed a gentle kiss on Remus's cheek, and then stood up to drag James down the hall. Remus stood there for a while, with Sirius's words ringing through his head. Slowly, he headed out the door. He had a date with Sirius.

End of Bonus… maybe.

A/N: So, I'm not sure whether to end it there or not. Please review to tell me what you think! Also, I'm really happy when I get new readers who have never read a Remus/Sirius fic before! Its so much fun to bring people to the dark side! Heh heh, just kidding. Or am I? 0_o

Sigh… aren't the Beatles just sooo romantic?

~Arkadian Toad


	14. Bonus 4

Wow… I figure that I pretty much always use this space for complaints. Oh, well. It'll be gone when I edit this anyways, so…

I became so stressed out with the change of semesters and everything I now have a terrible cough. Freshman year really stinks!

Disclaimer: Um… nope. Still don't own.

For other info, see previous chapters!

Possessio: Bonus 4!

Remus pushed aside the portrait to step inside the common room, only to find himself pulled to the side as well.

"Sirius?" He asked, looking up.

"Shh, Moony. I have a proposition for you."

Remus smirked. "Marriage already? Goodness, Sirius, you don't think it's too soon?"

Sirius ruffled his hair gently, but not before Remus could see the faint trace of a blush grace his cheeks.

"I was thinking we should get revenge on Peter."

Remus's ears perked up. "How?"

"Well, he wanted us to get together, right? What if… what if we didn't get together?"

"You mean, act like we broke up or something?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Exactly! We have a few fights here or there, avoid each other, and once Peter apologizes we can get back together."

"Sirius that has got to be the worst idea I've ever heard. Peter will know we're faking, and besides…"

"Yeah, I don't want to fight with you either, even if it _is_ for the sake of a prank." Sirius sighed.

"What if," Remus's golden eyes brightened. "What if we broke up and one of us went with someone else?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How is that any better?"

"Well, Peter might know we're faking it if we break up and don't move on. But if one of us _does_ move on, he'll get confused and confess."

"Oh. I think I get it. The only problem is, which one of us will move on, and to whom?"

Remus smiled. "I think I know the perfect guy."

---------------

"You want me to do what!?" yelled the raven-haired boy, backing against the wall. Sirius scowled at him.

"Trust me, Snivellus. I don't like this idea anymore than you do."

Remus sighed and placed a hand on Snape's arm. "Don't you want to get rid of Lizzie, Severus? This could be the only way."

Snape frowned. "This is such a wrong way to do it, but if it's the only way to get rid of that girl, then I'll do it. You have no idea how much my arm hurts from her hanging on it all the time."

Remus grimaced at the memory. "Actually, I do."

After Remus had thanked Severus, the two boys walked down the hall.

"I still don't like this idea, Moony," Sirius whined. Remus squeezed his hand gently.

"It was your idea."

"Yes, but why Snivellus?"

"He's Lily's friend, and I can't let him live the rest of his life with that horrible girl."

"I can." Sirius mumbled. Remus smiled wistfully at him.

"So, I guess tomorrow will be our big falling-out."

Sirius nodded. "I love you, Moony."

Remus was a little startled by the suddenness of that proclamation, but he replied without hesitation.

"I love you too, Padfoot."

Bonus will be continued!

A/N: So, I did decide to continue it! Were you guys relieved? Surprised? Angry?

How do you feel about Snape making his big reappearance? And Lizzie?

Please comment guys!

Also, if you read the starting comment (which I don't recommend, it's just me being a big baby), you will notice I said the word 'edit'. Most likely this is because when I finish the bonus, I will be editing Possessio. Yes, especially the part about Remus's 'blue eyes'.

~Arkadian Toad


	15. Bonus 5

Important A/N: I'm really, really sorry guys, but this'll be the last chapter of Possessio! HOWEVER, there is a possibility of a sequel or another Remus/Sirius fic if you give me your ideas! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own, and I never will.

For other info, see previous chapters.

Possessio: Bonus 5!

Sirius was having a bad day. A really, really bad day.

He and Remus had 'broken-up' at breakfast, and even though Sirius knew it was fake, he had still hated it. All of Hogwarts had watched in shock at the fighting boys, James and Lily had tried to break it up, and Peter had looked like he was about to faint. Sirius snickered at that thought. Okay, it hadn't been all that bad.

By afternoon, Remus was with Snape. They traipsed down the hallways, arm in arm, Remus smiling shyly and Snape scowling. Sirius couldn't help but clench his fists every time he saw them.

At least their plan was working, Sirius had to admit that. Peter walked around with a dazed look on his face. He had even confronted Sirius about it.

"What's Remus doing with Snivellus, Padfoot?"

Sirius couldn't keep the scorn out of his reply, "He's dating him, can't you see. We broke up."

Peter's eyes wobbled and Sirius almost laughed. "B-but why did you break up?"

"We were locked in some closet for Merlin knows how long, and realized that we just weren't compatible." Sirius almost sighed happily at the knowledge that he was lying through his teeth.

Remus walked by with Snape again, and Sirius almost couldn't fight the urge to trample Snape and take back his Moony. Almost.

---

Remus was having a bad day. It's not that he didn't like Snape, but he was no Sirius, of course.

Their falling-out hadn't been anything special, really. It had confused a lot of people, and therefore done its job. They had even slapped each other a few times, at which Remus snickered. Sirius should definitely stick to pranks.

Peter had already approached Sirius, but Remus was still stuck with Snape. Remus prayed Peter had apologized. Severus was complaining nonstop about how he hated Remus, and hated Sirius, and how he never should have agreed to this.

Suddenly, an idea struck Remus. He dragged Snape past Sirius and Peter, saying in a loud voice, "You know, Severus, Sirius was a terrible kisser. I think you're _much_ better."

It worked. Peter let out a squeak as Sirius pushed him aside and charged towards Snape. Severus dodged his fist easily, letting go of Remus's arm. Free, Remus grabbed Sirius's fist and kissed him.

Sirius relaxed immediately. Remus smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sirius. Both boys pulled back.

"You're a total moron, Sirius," Remus whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "You shouldn't have made me jealous. I told you this was a bad idea."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Did he apologize?"

"Nope."

"Oops."

"S'okay. Just, let's never do this again, okay?"

Remus nodded and placed his forehead to Sirius's. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape get up to leave.

"Thanks, Severus."

Snape nodded curtly before leaving. Peter still stood there, aghast.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sirius shrugged. "It was a prank, Peter. Now close your mouth before you catch flies, and leave us be."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We were just upset that you locked us in a closet. We wanted you to apologize."

"I didn't lock you in a closet."

Remus and Sirius pulled apart and looked at Peter. "You didn't!?"

"No. I was in Hogsmeade with Lucinda, the Hufflepuff girl."

Sirius gaped at Peter, who turned to leave.

"If it wasn't Peter, who was it?"

Remus smirked. "Guess we'll never know."

He gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek before he turned to go to his next class.

"Wait, Moony," he heard Sirius call.

"What?"

"You've got something on your back."

Sirius pulled off a small piece of paper. It read:

_SORRY_

"Any guesses who it's from?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Not a clue."

Sirius sighed and leaned in to kiss Remus. "Doesn't matter, 'cause I still have you."

"You have the corniest lines, Pads."

"And there for your ears only, babe."

"Don't call me 'babe' if you want to live past the next full moon."

Sirius pouted for the rest of the day, or, at least until Remus was done with his homework.

Then, even the note was forgotten.

The End

A/N: Read authors note at beginning!

So, this was basically the end. Sorry. It didn't even have any real mushiness in it, BUT it had jealous Sirius AND implied smex at the end. See? See?

Okay, thank you all for reading. Send me replies, reviews, suggestions, even flames are accepted! If you spot any errors, please tell me so I can fix them with the edits!

Anyways, who do you guys think the note is from? My guess is Voldemort.

OMG JUST KIDDING! SIRIUSLY!

Gah, bad pun. Sorry.

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
